fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DeathGr
Welcome Hi, welcome to the DeathGr! Thanks for your edit to the Arc of Embodiment page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 06:15, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Hey! I saw your post about needing help on starting. If you'd like to know the basics there's a tutorial here and if you need anything else just let me know! Under (talk) 17:50, March 31, 2018 (UTC)Underachievee Hey! I saw your message and at first I didn't know it was you. Next time, please remember the signature button. Regarding your first question, you'll have to wait for Lastation to respond. Secondly, you can make your character as skilled as you want them to be but don't make them over powered. You could use Enchantment but you have to be aware of how far you can go. Seeing as its an assisting character, you wouldn't want to make them stronger than your main but you could do this if you wanted to create development in your writing. Memory-Make is a great form of Magic to have because you can basically create the spells and make them unique. Let me know if you have any other questions! Good luck! Under (talk) 19:43, April 4, 2018 (UTC)Underachievee You're welcome! Don't be shy if you have any questions regarding magic or abilities or even characters. Under (talk) 20:13, April 4, 2018 (UTC)Underachievee Everything seems okay, but you can just put the descripition of what the spell is right next to it. Like this: Celestial Spirit Magic '(星霊魔法 ''Seirei Mahō) is a Holder Magic and type of Spatial Magic utilized by Mages that involves the summoning of Celestial Spirits .A Magic in which the user summons Celestial Spirits by opening their gates through the use of Keys. These Keys are separated into two classes: the more common Silver Keys and the rarer Gold Keys. Keys for Celestial Spirits are counted in Units (collectively without regard of Gold or Silver), and a Celestial Spirit Mage is noted by how many Units they have obtained. *(Insert spell here) Best of luck!Under (talk) 18:30, April 5, 2018 (UTC)Underachievee Heh, I appreciate the praise but please refrain from calling me pet names. I wouldn't want anyone to get in trouble here. It depends on your writing of the character if they are deemed over powered. I also believe administrators would tell you if your character is a bit too much. On another note, if you have any questions about creating magic you have to ask Administrator Perchan. To create a slide share you need to press the edit button and in the corner ther will be an option to add a slide. If you got any more questions, you know what to do. Good luck! Under (talk) 20:03, April 5, 2018 (UTC)Underachievee It's okay. You can still ask me stuff.Under (talk) 20:37, April 5, 2018 (UTC)Underachievee There are no permissions needed with the regards of normal Magic. However, it is best if you go over it with another admin. As for races, you must have the user's permission even if it is already created on the wiki. -- [[User:Arukana|'''Libratum Angelum]] (Embrace Light) 23:04, April 8, 2018 (UTC) Of course! I'll start reading now. Under (talk) 21:18, April 16, 2018 (UTC)Underachievee Everything is good to go! Great work!Under (talk) 01:03, April 20, 2018 (UTC)Underachievee I've only read about 1-3 chapters so far, so I can't really say much.Under (talk) 02:09, April 21, 2018 (UTC)Underachievee Of course! -- 00:07, May 9, 2018 (UTC) go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 23:34, May 23, 2018 (UTC) RE:Cosmic Magic Sure, which character if I may ask? Thank you for asking.--Blackdagger01 (talk) 20:28, July 2, 2018 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't mean to keep you waiting. When I said sure it meant yes, I was just curious about what kind of character would be using it. Feel free to use it, just don't edit the page without permission, please. --Blackdagger01 (talk) 10:25, July 3, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, feel free to use Tyrant's Covenant. To answer your question, the aspect of Power deals with physical energies, such as heat, movement, sound etc, and transforming one energy into another Hope that helps Garlicfork (talk) 17:45, July 15, 2018 (UTC) No, it's not reality warping. The aspect of nature deals with the pieces of the environment, and power deals with the energies that flow through the environment. Garlicfork (talk) 20:02, July 27, 2018 (UTC) Vampire Gonna have to decline, sorry.—Mina Țepeș 16:06, August 4, 2018 (UTC) Re: Demon Race Oi, I don't have a problem with you using the race. Hell, use the characters if you want. It's better than letting them collect dust on a shelf. Just give the proper credits and whatnot. Sure, go ahead. Kasumi12346 (talk) 18:50, August 5, 2018 (UTC) Fourteenth Damned Yes, go ahead. Boopity beep bo (talk) 20:25, October 23, 2018 (UTC) Re:Elementalization Sure, I would be fine with allowing you to utilize it in the future. I'm currently reworking it anyways. -- [[User:Arukana|'Libratum Angelum']] (Embrace Light) 21:39, December 20, 2018 (UTC) Re. Soul Magic Sure.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 17:57, January 26, 2019 (UTC) Re: Ancient Writing Magic Yeah, it's used in a way I pretty much imagined. Feel free to use any of my other stuff if you want, I'm not active on this fanon anymore anyway. [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) 08:43, July 30, 2019 (UTC) Alexander Lightheart Hi, Theo here. just noticed you used my Tyrant's Covenant magic on your character Alexander Lightheart without my permission. I don't mind, but in the future make sure to check with the owner of a page before using their magic. Thanks for your time, Garlicfork (talk) 13:03, July 30, 2019 (UTC) Apologies man, I completely forgot !! Sorry ! Garlicfork (talk) 14:55, July 30, 2019 (UTC) Moderator I do actually, seeing almost all of the official staff are AFK and hardly responded, I want to become moderator so I can actually help around and clean the place. Some of the articles here also are not up to standard in terms of formatting (such as the Jedi Guild). (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 15:28, August 27, 2019 (UTC)) Demigod I thank you for the response, and yeah it does get annoying when you want to make something, but are inactive. For the demigod, that's entirely free to use, and if you want to add in your ideas, go ahead. Right now, I am using my sandbox to create demigod for ideas. Reason I say to add ya ideas is that how I envision it, demigods are unique beings, being different to each other depending on the region, and the religion of the divine parent comes from. This be something like Aeternitas, who's divine parent stems from the collective Eurasian mythology, and more specifically, the Church of Time, the denomination of the Anglican religion (religion following the beliefs and faith on the Light, anglican referring to the Light's "angels"). So go something for demigod, go ahead and add it. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 16:20, August 27, 2019 (UTC)) :I also made it as a encylopedia page for demigod characters for the entire site, so if someone read a article who's a demigod and interested on the Fairy Tail iteration, they can head there and read what demigods are in FT. Add in your own characters, etc (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 16:29, August 27, 2019 (UTC)) Races Idk about demigods tbh, we'll see if anything happens for that. As for contients and races, no need to ask permission and simple go ahead. As long it follows the established basis of Fairy Tail (like magic), it be perfectly alright, create a contient with its own magic council, religions, etc. Yes, you can make your own iterations of demons and other races without permission (I made some races like Albion and I wasn't told no on that xd). So yeah, go ahead and shoot. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 16:52, August 27, 2019 (UTC)) Demons Hahaha, funny you say that seeing the contient was once in a total all-out war referred as the Great War, a war of demonic entitiies of the Eurasian underworld, fairies asking help from humans and elves, the Great War was basically the war of the Gods as well. It's also the debute of my character Hyland who in the Atlasverse is commonly known as the first God Slayer. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 17:02, August 27, 2019 (UTC)) Demon Absolutely, doing thise minor edits as I post this, just simpl fixing image and all. ;) (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 03:10, August 28, 2019 (UTC)) Archdemon I like the idea of the archdemons, though that should be very hard to attain. 600 souls is not a lot, and can be easily achieved in that a power demon can attack a single town or two and get the 600 needed. I reckon that should be revised to be something very difficult worthy of the rank of archdemon. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 05:46, August 28, 2019 (UTC)) Lore on the Archdemons To give your backstory on the archdemons if you do not know, they're basically the leaders of s, and the counterpart of the s, the chief angels of the 's s in the Heavens. In Christian traditions, the archdemons lead the demonic hosts as the archangels lead the choirs of angels. These archdemons were always represented as the , along with the seven princes of Hell. *Lucifer: pride *Mammon: greed *Asmodeus: lust *Leviathan: envy *Beelzebub: gluttony *Satan: wrath *Belphegor: sloth Maybe for one to reach archdemon status can be inspired by the Vasto Lorde of the Bleach series, which said Vasto Lorde process involves devouring immense amounts of hollows. In Fairy Tail, for one to become archdemons is to consume both demon and human souls, A LOT of them. If you use the traditions and use the idea I said for Bleach, the archdemons can even surpass the Ten Wizard Saints, to which a single Archdemon is a colossal threat. That's just some of my ideas, which I'll think some more as I find it interesting. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 06:07, August 28, 2019 (UTC)) Spaces and formatting Also try to keep the spaces between paragraphs and section small as possible, having large spaces can make it seem too large. I re-formatted Faulok which you should have the look of the coding to get familiar to the manuel style and formatting here. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 10:33, August 28, 2019 (UTC)) Dragons It's not far fetched to have dragons who went underground and hid from Acnologia. Plutarch was a human-turned-dragon and he was able to hide from the Black Dragon by staying in the deepest depths of the oceans for over 400 years. The are living dragons who fled to another entire continent in fear of Acnologia, so yes, it's very plusible to have living dragons on your continent who also fled from Ishgar. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 13:35, August 29, 2019 (UTC)) Continent If you gonna make ya own continent, could James Cook pay a visit since he's a sea-faring merchant and traveles across Earth Land? Opportunities awaits James in different continents that help him learn in marketing, selling, trade, etc. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 13:38, August 29, 2019 (UTC)) Dragon element No idea on that, as long the element in question is edible, then it should be fine. IMo, for a single user, I reckon 5 living dragons should the limit (represent the five dragon gods that currently exists and are the only known dragons to actually still be alive in canon). So, keep that in mind. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 15:05, August 29, 2019 (UTC)) Dragon origin Nah man, it wont be since it be part of the mythology and/or religion of the area, Eurasian mythology I have planned in having the origins of dragons be connected to the Eurasian god of time, Jikan, who is sometimes hailed as the Dragon God of Time in Kantonian and Australian mythologies. Also, please sign ya msgs with four tildes, thank you. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 00:45, August 30, 2019 (UTC)) :Yeah mean, go ahead. In canon, dragon origins is never stated so I reckon we should be able to make up our own intepretations on the origins of dragons. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 06:35, August 30, 2019 (UTC)) Pangea \Naming ya continent after a supecontinent from the late Paleozoic and early Mesozoic eras, that's actually pretty good idea. Also fixed the image in the infobox. Seeing the names and the gods mentioned, is the continent inspired by and ? Does that mean there's gonna be a Pangean god of ? (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 16:25, August 30, 2019 (UTC)) Species I like it so far, it doesn't follow Greek myths, but is certainly inspired to a degree. Animals is important imo (especially me since I have religion involving nature and animals Druidic religion to which archdruid are its religious leaders). Though, you can section with sub-sections to make it easier to read imo like this. History Mythology War of the Gods Creation of Pangaea Birth of Dragons and Demons Rise of the human civilization Birth of God Slayers Birth of the Elemental Stones Something along those lines to make seem professional. But in anycase, I;ll wait the animals and its plants to which I am more keenly interested in. Unicorns and all are only depicted in myths in Eurasia, alicorn especially in Australian mythology. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 17:19, August 30, 2019 (UTC)) Sub-section & Species To make a sub is to place three equals (=) nex to a word, for exmple is this Mythology . Combined it like this in with your article History Mythology War of the Gods Creation of Pangaea Birth of Dragons and Demons Rise of the human civilization Birth of God Slayers Birth of the Elemental Stones Aristocratic War For more help, I can make it yourself then you can see how it's done? For species, I very very keenly interested in the gemhog actually, a unique it is. Sea serpeants would be quite rare in a sense, but they can be classified as a dragon or not. For Nekomatas and kitsune, they're also quite existing in Eurasia as secluded race with kitsune being much more ancient. Overall, like the creatures! Also SIGN your posts please. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 05:53, August 31, 2019 (UTC)) Scales That's true, and in Eurasia thet don't even have such items on trade so that's pretty cool. James can get a kick out of that, also similar but may differ due to terrain and location. I attempting to make Eurasia to incorporate to have many animals, flora, fauna etc as I can, making it diverse of life and nature. Dragons included up to the Second War ( ). The scales having unique properties can be one of the exclusives for your continent! For what makes kitune unique in Eurasia is in their tails. Their tails symbolizes their age, a single tail shows they're under the age of 1000 years, two tails shows 2000 years of age. They're magic also gets stronger with each added tail, thus Eurasian kitsune can live to become extremely powerful beings. However, no known kitsune as reached to such stages with only the legendary being, Kumiho (九尾狐, literally "nine-tailed fox") is the only kitsune to obtain nine tails and lived for 9,000 years but when she gained her ninth tail is debateable as she reached that state according to legend, achieved it during the later stages of the Great War. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 07:08, August 31, 2019 (UTC)) Hello Yes, I know that I have to put the heading, but I realized I didn't put it only when I already had published the edit. Anyway, I'll wait for AtlantisUchiha answer. Laerion9 (talk) 10:32, August 31, 2019 (UTC) Free to use Yeah basically since the user's is no longer active on the site, and thus the magic becomes free use. Though I do recommend to not perform major edits that changes the article itself (that requires full ownership), so you can use, just not majorly change it. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 13:55, August 31, 2019 (UTC)) Races Most races are always typically free to use (like elf), but some do require "permission", but idk exactly on races so yeah lol. The races you listed may bring something new to the site, so that'll be interesting to see! (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 14:36, August 31, 2019 (UTC)) Slayer Magic Yeah, you did make past the 50 edit mark, but have ya been here for more then a week? If so you'd be eligable for it but like ya said, PERMISSION is needed and Per is inactive as he does these magic stuff. Why not make a sandbox and make it there as a idea concept before officially publishing it? (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 14:47, August 31, 2019 (UTC)) Sandbox User:DeathGr/Sandbox: There ya go, made it for ya And yes, it'll be 100% perfectly fine as it's a sandbox, a place to put ya ideas and concepts into written format and where you can retroactively change on it where you think it's all good, officially publish it or to easily show admins the magic to see if it's acceptable (like a Slayer Magtuc and admins can see if it's all good to go). If you wish to have tabbers like I have (see User:AtlantisUchiha/Sandbox0), then contact me and I can set up the tabbers. 15:02, August 31, 2019 (UTC).